Anakin VS Samus: The Ultimate Battle
by lightpaladin
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! If you like Metroid and have seen Star Wars III, this story is for you. A two part story with Anakin taking on Samus! Read and Review! And no flames!
1. Part 1

Lightpaladin: Hello, everybody! This is a Star Wars/Metroid Xova fic, and my first one at that! So if I do badly, please tell me!

Oh, and in this fic, Samus Aran will be not only a bounty hunter, but a _Jedi _as well! I know, some of you want to kill me, but hey, that's the way the fortune cookie crumbles, okay? And no flames, okay? I don't want to use them to nuke a random city, okay?

Disclaimer: The entire Star Wars series is owned by George Lucas and the entire Metroid series is owned by Nintendo and Retro Studios, Inc. That means I don't own either of them and never will. But be warned, this plot is mine, so if you take it, you WILL be sued! Got that? Good, good. Now on with the fic!

**Anakin VS Samus: The Ultimate Challenge**

**Part 1**

Anakin has succumbed to the Dark Side. There was no mistake in that. His fate now belonged to Chancellor Palpatine, who was found out to be Darth Sidious. Given the name Darth Vader, he was ordered to exterminate all traces of Jedi activity. As for the Jedi fighting the war with the clones on other planets, Sidious told the clones to "Execute Order 66", which was the execution of all allies, namely the Jedi fighting alongside them. All seemed lost. Until a certain bounty hunter entered the Courascant system…

Her name was Samus Aran. She was following traces of a certain kind of activity. Clone activity. Over the past few weeks, she traveled to countless planet systems, finding large amounts of this Clone activity and the bodies of deceased Jedi. Some she knew all too well, others she only saw for the first time. Either way, there was no mistaking that these Clones somehow overwhelmed the Jedi and led them to their demise. Sure, it was possible to overwhelm a Jedi, but not easily. However, these Clones seem to possess fighting technique far superior to normal droids. The Jedi were overwhelmed, and killed. Samus shivered at the thought.

It was true. She was a Jedi herself, once. A human raised by the race known as the Chozo and infused with their blood, which little was known even to the other Jedi. She was trained by the Jedi, and at the same time, trained by the Chozo. Until twenty years ago, when she left the council on a mission and seemed to never have come back. She was announced dead two years later. But she was not dead. Over the years, she was known as the Hunter, the bounty hunter who struck fear into all who came in her way. Now she heads to Courascant system in her Hunter-Class Gunship on a mission of following Clone activity.

It has been quite some time since she left this vast planet. Its entire surface covered by one big city still teemed with life; transports still occupied the skies and people of a wide variety of races still roam the ground. The many skyscrapers glimmered in the sun. It was not long when her gunship approached the Jedi temple. It was still the same as she remembered; four towers surrounding one taller spire.

"This is Samus Aran, requesting permission to land," she spoke into her intercom.

_Permission granted. Land on dock C-84 on Northern Tower,_ a computerized voice responded.

As her gunship landed, she saw someone familiar. That familiar someone was short and had wrinkly green skin. She recognized him immediately: Master Yoda. Eager to meet him once again, she did her leap out of her gunship and landed within inches of Yoda and another Jedi beside him.

"Master Aran, not a moment too soon you have arrived," Yoda greeted. Even with her Varia Suit on, the Force allowed him to see who she was.

"It has been far too long, Master Yoda," Samus greeted as she removed her helmet. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes were a bright blue tinted with grey. She turned her attention to the other Jedi, who had brown hair, a brown beard, and eyes as blue as hers, although there was no grey in them. "And you are…?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Jedi said.

Samus's eyes widened. "Ah, yes. Kenobi. I see you've become a great Jedi knight. No doubt that Qui-Gon Jinn would have been so proud of you," she said. "Do you have an apprentice now?"

"I did," he said.

"Did?"

"Come. Explain more we will," Yoda announced. So Samus followed Yoda and Obi-Wan into the Jedi temple.

Soon, they were deep into talk about the Clones, as well as Anakin.

"So he succumbed to the Dark Side…," Samus uttered.

"It's true. His arrogance and fear lead him there," Obi-Wan said.

"All fear has its source. But fear of what?" she asked.

"Losing a loved one, I assume," he said.

"But isn't love forbidden for the Jedi?"

"It is. But…," Obi-Wan tried to say. He was hesitating. This gave Samus a question she should've asked earlier.

"How old was he when he began his training?" she asked.

"Around nine cycles old," Obi-Wan replied. Samus raised an eyebrow.

"That could be the case. He was too old to begin his training. He was already feeling fear, anger, and love then. I remember, too, that I was too old for training. Yet the Chozo urged me to train for the cause of the Jedi because I could learn many things from you, as I have for the Chozo." True, she began her training at the age of six cycles. Although the Jedi had doubts about her, she eventually succeeded in becoming an accomplished Jedi knight.

"Yes, you may be right," Obi-Wan responded.

Samus sighed. "Moving onto a different subject, what about these Clones? How come they killed the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan hesitated again. "They turned on us."

Samus raised her eyebrow again. "So they are in league with Sidious?"

"So we think."

"Do not assume anything, Samus," Yoda spoke. "Clear your mind must be." Samus nodded her head in agreement. She then closed her eyes for a moment. She cleared her mind of all her thoughts, even her mission on Tallon IV, but just for a moment. She then saw images of a young woman. Her face reflected that of pain and tears fell from her eyes. She cried out for help and spoke Anakin's name before she disappeared. Samus then opened her eyes, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Samus sighed before responding. "I saw Anakin's wife. She is in great pain. She is on the verge of death. And Anakin's fear for losing her is why he went to the Dark Side. He joined Darth Sidious…all for the sake of a loving wife."

Obi-Wan hung his head in disbelief. He was married to her all along. That is forbidden to all Jedi. But his worst fear was realized; he joined the Dark Side to save Padmé.

"What must we do?"

Samus stood. "I know he is your apprentice, and I know you were like a father to him. But seeing this betrayal leaves me little choice. It is best for me to stop Anakin at all costs. Even if it means killing him," she stated firmly. "Do you understand that, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. Even if it meant losing his apprentice, they had to do what was best for the galaxy. "Do what you feel is right."

"In that case, I shall hunt him down," Samus replied. She headed for the door, but not before hearing these words from Master Yoda:

"May the Force be with you."

A wave of memories splashed Samus. She had not heard that phrase in twenty years.

"It shall be with me, master. Always," she responded, bowing, then leaving.

Anakin and Sidious were staring out of the balcony towards the metal surface of Courascant.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," Sidious said, his voice like a demon's and corrosive acid. "The Jedi will all die, and a new Empire will begin."

Vader, however, had other things on his mind. "How much more do I have to do to save Padmé?" he asked.

"Patience, my young apprentice. There is one more task you must do before it becomes clear. Go to the planet of Mustafarr, and destroy all of the traitors there."

Anakin nodded. "It will be done, my master." He then left the chamber and headed for the main entrance. He rounded about four dozen Clone troopers before leaving.

They weren't even thirty feet away from the entrance when a shot sounded. One of the Clones fell, dead. Turning around, Anakin saw a dead body behind him. He kept his hand on his lightsaber. Then, flames appeared before the main entrance, freezing him and the Clones in their tracks. Anakin then lashed out his blue crystal lightsaber, ready for anything. Suddenly, a ball of frozen energy struck one of the Clones in the middle row, freezing him rock solid. Then, a missile came out of nowhere and destroyed the frozen soldier. Anakin looked around frantically, searching for the killer. He then spotted the killer above the main entrance.

She was clad in an orange and red suit of armor, with green lining the arms and legs. Her right arm had a type of cannon on it, covering the forearm completely. Circular shoulder plates stood on either side of her helmet, which was orange and had a green visor. She leaped from the top, performed a few somersaults, and landed before Anakin and the Clones. She stood and raised her arm cannon towards him.

"Don't move, or I'll fire," she said sternly, keeping her cannon raised at all times.

Anakin, unmoved by the uninvited guest, said, "Who are you?" The killer laughed softly a few times.

"Who am I? Most people would know my name. I am the Hunter, the bane of all who oppose me and all that I hunt. Of course, Jedi such as you have no reason to fear bounty hunters," she said, her cannon still raised. "Other than that, everyone fears me. I may sound arrogant, but I'm the best there is." She directed her arm cannon to the clones. "And to demonstrate, how about I wipe out this Clone army?"

"Kill her!" Anakin commanded. The Hunter and the Clones leaped into action. The Clones fired on her, but she dodged easily. How could she move so fast in that armor? She charged up a golden yellow ball of energy and fired, killing a few clones. Her arm cannon changed shape suddenly. Its width expanded slightly, and purple electrical impulses could be seen. A Wave Beam, no doubt, Anakin thought. She then fired three oscillating waves of electricity at one of the Clones. He tried to run, but the shot followed him until it hit, electrocuting him. She charged up a ball of electricity and fired on more Clones.

They fired upon her like mad, but she was too fast. Her weapon changed shape again. Now its side-to-side width returned to normal, but its up-and-down width expanded slightly. Fog emitted from the ice lining it. She charged up a sphere of ice, her weapon freezing slightly. She let it fly at a Clone, a missile following it. At first, there was a frozen clone, and then it shattered. It was the same Ice Beam that froze the clone earlier.

Her weapon changed once more. Its width was now normal, but it lengthened, revealing lava lining it. She unleashed a small stream of molten energy at a few Clones, burning them alive. She then charged a sphere of liquid magma at more Clones. They were firing frantically at her, but her speed was well beyond that of the Clones.

She then changed back to her default beam and charged up an energy sphere. But instead of firing it immediately, it glowed bright for a second, and then a very large missile erupted out from it, making impact on a dozen of the Clones, wiping them out in the giant explosion. By now it was back to her Wave Beam. Reinforcements came in, but it wouldn't have mattered. She charged up an electric orb, but instead of firing it, it glowed, just like the previous, and a giant wave of electricity shot out from the cannon, electrocuting everything in its path. Now there was one dozen left. She changed back to the Ice Beam and charged up a ball of frozen energy, but it glowed for an instant, and an ice-covered missile flew towards the Clones. It didn't hit them, but that wasn't what she intended it to do. Ice spread outward, freezing the rest of them solid. Then she changed back to her Plasma beam and unleashed her Flamethrower, melting them and burning them alive.

Flames spread around Anakin as he stood, shocked. How could one bounty hunter wipe out so many Clones? Who was she? Through the flames stepped the Hunter, without a single dent in her armor.

"That's impossible," Anakin said. "No one could wipe out a brigand of Clones! Unless…"

"Your instincts are correct…Anakin Skywalker," the Hunter said as she removed her helmet. Anakin beheld the face of a blonde-haired young woman with blue eyes tinted with grey. "I am Jedi Master Samus Aran, one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived. I am also the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. And I have been sent on behalf of Master Yoda to end this, even if it means killing you." Anakin stood there, slightly confused. How could a bounty hunter be a Jedi as well?

"It doesn't matter to me either way. You are a Jedi, therefore, you must die," Anakin declared as he raised his lightsaber. Samus then removed her arm cannon and using the force, she set it aside. She then drew out what looked like a lightsaber, but it was smaller than Anakin's.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts imps with a cannon," she said as a small green beam about six inches long emitted from it. "You may have a reputation, but you still have much to learn. Sorry, but this is the smallest lightdagger I've got." Already irritated by Samus's attitude, Anakin charged forward, lightsaber ready to slice her. But she deflected easily with her lightdagger. Anakin swung his lightsaber in all directions, but Samus easily protected herself. How was he being countered by a toy?

"Such heavy-handed swordplay," Samus said simply. This angered Anakin even more as he swung his saber more and more. But it was no good; Samus was too quick. Then they went into a lock.

"Lesson number one," Samus said, "Never attack in anger." She then threw Anakin back. "…Though it makes your strikes more powerful—," she then charged at Anakin, who let his guard down. "—it leaves you heavily unbalanced, and distraction is more likely." With that, she thrust her lightdagger into Anakin's side, then immediately turned the lightdagger off. He just groaned, and stood there. Samus looked at him, her grey-tinted blue eyes fixed into Anakin's deep chestnut ones.

"You still have much to learn, young Anakin. How can you call yourself a Jedi if you cannot defeat me?"

Anakin groaned again. Then he said, "I…am not…a Jedi. I…am not…young. I…am…a…Sith Lord." His eyes were now filled with pure rage.

Samus then withdrew her now-deactivated lightdagger from Anakin's side. "Anakin…speak your Sith name," she said.

Anakin stood up, despite the wound on his side. "Darth Vader," he said simply. Samus put away her lightdagger and pulled out a lightsaber.

"I'll remember it," she said. "It has been a while since I met one so brave. And so foolish." She then activated her lightsaber, which emitted a golden orange glow. "I will honor the Jedi code…and send you to your death with this golden blade."

They lunged for each other. Anakin and Samus swung their lightsabers at fast speeds. At first, they were both evenly matched. But Anakin's wound started to take effect. Now he was completely on the defensive. He could barely keep up with Samus's strikes until he was caught off-guard by a kick to the gut. The rest was a blur. Samus struck Anakin in the side again, this time with a slash. Anakin cried in pain as he fell to the ground. He had been defeated.

Samus raised her lightsaber to deliver the final blow. But before she could, a blast of force lightning came out of nowhere and struck her, sending her flying about thirty feet before landing hard on the ground next to her arm cannon. She knew who it was immediately: Darth Sidious.

She groaned slightly and watched as more Clone troopers followed behind him. Though slightly shocked, she stood up and took her arm cannon. She said this to Anakin:

"We will meet again, when there are no distractions. And that time will be your last." With that, she leaped out of sight.

"What's his condition?" Sidious asked.

"He's still alive, just unconscious," one Clone replied

"Good. Take him to the rejuvenation chamber," Sidious commanded.

"Yes sir," he responded, hoisting the badly injured Anakin up and carrying him to the elevator. Sidious, however, stayed behind, thinking.

_If she is the Jedi from 20 years ago, then things could prove difficult for us, _he thought. _If Vader lost to her, there would be no telling what she could be capable of doing. No matter. I shall train him some more until I feel he is ready. _

And with that, Sidious followed the troopers to the rejuvenation chamber.

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan waited patiently for Samus to arrive. Then the hologram projector revealed the blue image of Samus speaking.

"I have been able to block Anakin's path temporarily. I have succeeded in defeating him, but Darth Sidious caught me off-guard. I have managed to escape. I have thwarted them temporarily. By the time you receive this, I will have already departed to Kamino to destroy the Clone manufacturing facility. I will return in two day's time. I will leave the rest up to you. Good luck. And may the Force be with us all." Samus's image then faded out.

L.P. Well, there's Part One. Part Two will be up sometime in mid-August.

Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, Part One takes place after Metroid Prime. Part Two will take place after Echoes. I hope this fic was well-written. So please click the purple button and review!

Lightpaladin.


	2. Part 2

I swear, writer's block is out to get me. Alrighty then! Here's part two of my Metroid/Star Wars Xova fic!

Oh, and there were two reasons why I had to wait until mid-August to post this. Firstly, I wanted to get as many reviews as possible before posting. And secondly, my schedule was really cramped tight, so it kept me from my work. A thousand apologies to all who reviewed. I hope no one flames me, and if anyone does, I will use that flame to nuke them. And sorry if I was behind schedule!

Responses to your reviews: I only got three reviews. BOO! I expected better from you!

**Alleycat1312**: Thanks for the review. I'll remember to keep Yoda's lines more…Yoda-ish. Sorry if I've kept you waiting. And thanks for accepting my idea of Samus being a Jedi. Finally, thanks for being my first reviewer.

**Estelendur**: Hmm. I don't know what to say. But I can say this: if any more people reviewed this story, they would have probably said some of the same things. Well, thanks, anyway.

**theevilgood**: Thanks for being honest and thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Metroid belongs to Nintendo and Retro Studios. That means I don't own either of them and never will. But this plot is mine, so don't even think about taking it, lest ye be SUED to hell. Got that? Good, good. Now on with the fic!

------------------

**Anakin VS Samus: The Ultimate Battle**

**Part Two**

Two weeks have passed since Anakin's encounter with the Hunter, a.k.a. Samus Aran, who was not only a bounty hunter, but a Jedi as well. He had no idea why she came for him or how she defeated him so easily. But he pushed these thoughts aside as he and Sidious headed to the hangar. This time, he thought, there will be no interruptions.

They just made it to the hangar when they saw a heavily damaged Clone gunship parked next to Anakin's starship. A lone Clone trooper staggered out of the gunship, wounds all over his body and his left arm missing. He collapsed in front of Anakin and Sidious.

"Ugh…sorry…my lord," he said weakly, coughing up blood.

Sidious was shocked and furious. "What happened?" he demanded.

The trooper looked fearful, but he had to answer. "Something…something happened…at the clone facility on Kamino. But was it a dream…or reality? It's…it's all mixed up in my head. She…she came out of nowhere." The trooper then spoke with a loud, agonized voice. "JUST…ONE…BOUNTY HUNTER. HOW COULD ONE BOUNTY HUNTER SLAUGHTER 500,000 CLONES!"

"WHAT!" Anakin gasped.

"The entire Clone manufacturing plant was destroyed by one bounty hunter!" Sidious angrily shouted.

The trooper nodded. "First…she came dressed in orange and red armor…wiped out so many of my troops and commanders…she left for reasons unknown…but two weeks later…she came back…clad in white…and she annihilated the entire plant. I managed to escape…but my troops did not." He wheezed part of his last breath. "For…give…me…my…lord." The trooper then fell silent, leaving Anakin and Sidious both shocked and furious.

"What should we do, my master?" Anakin asked in slight anger.

Sidious paused. "This is indeed a problem. Thanks to her, we only have a limited amount of Clones," he said, "but we will deal with her later. The important thing now is for you to go to Mustafar and wipe out all of the traitors there." Sidious said.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, hopping into his Jedi starship.

On the planet of Mustafar, Anakin ruthlessly slaughtered everyone in the facility. There were no signs of life in the facility. But then, Anakin sensed a disturbance in the force. Someone with whom the Force is strong with. Someone like…the Hunter.

"Have you come again to try and kill me…Samus Aran?" he stated without turning around. The Hunter stepped through the back entrance of the control room.

"You learned well…Darth Vader," she stated. Anakin turned to face her, but her armor looked different. Instead of it being orange and red lined with green, it was all white. Four circles of white light marked the breastplate. The circular shoulder plates were smaller, and the helmet was white with a white, Y-shaped visor. Her arm cannon was the same, though. "I assume you know what I did to the Clone manufacturing plant. Well, not that it matters." She raised her arm cannon and aimed it at Anakin. "I won't back down this time."

She then unleashed a barrage of Power Beam shots upon Anakin, who barely had time to dodge all of them. _Her beam's rate of fire is faster than before,_ he thought. He then unsheathed his crystal lightsaber and charged for Samus, despite the rain of fire he was under. He then made a slash on Samus, but she dodged easily, sprint-jumping sideways and let fly with a missile. Anakin dodged just in time as the missile missed him and it exploded on a control panel. Samus then charged up her Seeker Missile Launcher and shot five missiles at once upon Anakin. But he used the Force to change the missiles' target—right at Samus!

But Samus was smarter than that. She used the Force to let the missiles explode upon each other, creating a smokescreen between herself and Anakin. As the smoke cleared, she changed her weapon. Its up-and-down width expanded, but instead of ice lining it, pulses of dark energy lined it. Parts of her arm cannon changed from the usual blue-silver color to a light purple. She then fired blasts of dark energy at Anakin. He deflected them easily with his lightsaber. But Samus was well aware of that as she charged up a sphere of dark energy. Dark tentacles seemed to entangle her weapon as she charged it to full power. Then she fired it upon Anakin. It hit his lightsaber, but it didn't bounce off it. Instead, streams of dark energy entangled Anakin, rendering him immobilized.

_What? I…can't…move!_ Anakin thought, desperately trying to break free of his dark prison. Samus walked up to him.

"Well, it seems that the Entangler feature of my Dark Beam actually works on a Sith Lord," she said as she charged up another sphere of dark energy. "Now, go to the dark abyss where you belong. DARKBURST!" she shouted as a missile enshrouded with dark energy erupted out of her arm cannon. As it came closer, Anakin desperately tried to break free from the dark trap. Finally, with a roar of anger, he destroyed the entanglement and dodged the dark missile. It made impact on another control panel, and a dark hole opened, pulling anything that came near into a dark dimension. Anakin barely resisted the pull as the hole finally closed.

"Curses," Samus muttered to herself as she changed weapons again. This time, the side-to-side width expanded, but instead of purple electrical impulses lining it, light energy seemed to radiate it. Parts of her arm cannon went from light purple to light blue. She then fired a stream of white-hot energy at Anakin, who deflected it easily. More streams, more deflections. Samus then charged up three spheres of light energy. She then unleashed a barrage of small streams of white-hot energy. Now, there was no way for Anakin to deflect all of those at once, so he dodged, but some of the streams hit him, burning him just enough to make him fall. Samus charged her Light Beam again and aimed it at the downed Anakin.

"Burn," she said coldly. "SUNBURST!" A missile of pure light erupted out of her arm cannon and made its way slowly towards Anakin. Anakin was confused at first. A slow-moving missile? It would be almost too easy to dodge. But he suddenly realized that it wouldn't be easy as a thin ray seared Anakin's left side. He lifted his lightsaber to deflect the ray right at the missile. It exploded with a bright light, temporarily blinding him. Samus took this opportunity to change back to her Power Beam and charge up a sphere of energy for a super missile assault. A very large missile burst out of her cannon and flew towards Anakin. But he regained his sight and dodged the missile, and it succeeded in taking out a chunk of the facility.

"You're as skilled as ever," she said as she removed her arm cannon from her arm and setting it in a hole in the center of the room. "And as foolish." The cannon then burst out a stream of power energy and formed it into a dome about as high as a four-story building. "I trust you recognize this type of format."

Anakin did recognize it; it was one of the set-ups for a lightsaber duel back in his training as a Jedi. So she was finally going to take things seriously.

"Now let us see who has more skill as a Jedi," she said as she pulled out two intricately carved lightsaber handles out from compartments on the sides of her legs. Shining white beams emerged from them as she got into a battle position. Anakin did the same

"Let's go," he said simply.

They lunged for each other. Anakin made many blinding slashes, but Samus easily dodged every one of them. Now she changed to offensive and slashed with god-like speed. Anakin was barely keeping up with her speed. How was she moving so fast? Slash after slash, Samus was attacking with a ferocity only a demon could possess, leaving Anakin totally on the defensive. Every now and then, Anakin would change from defense to offense, only to find his efforts futile; Samus was too fast. She had the skills of both a Jedi _and_ a bounty hunter. Perhaps that was why she is so hard to get past. But Anakin's determination would not die. His anger, his effort, his soul drove him onward. He had to defeat Samus. For Padmé's sake.

They had fought for well over three hours, and where Anakin was breathing heavily, Samus was barely sweating.

"You may have gotten stronger, but at the level you are now, you still cannot defeat me," Samus said as she lunged for him again. Now Anakin was barely managing to hang on. Then Samus caught Anakin off-guard with a kick to the gut, and she swung her lightsabers with all her might. Anakin dodged a little too late as the lightsabers clipped his left leg. The wounds weren't that deep, but it still caused Anakin to fall to the ground. Samus circled him slowly.

"Have you forgotten what Master Yoda told you?" she said as she continued circling around him. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, then anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads only to a life of suffering. It was fear of losing your mother that you had to go back home to help her. When you witnessed her death, you became angry, and in that anger you killed those who killed her. Then you grew to hate them afterwards. Then you suffer over that heavy loss. And now, it is the same, only with your loved one. Your fear of losing her drove you to the Dark Side, to Sidious. And in the end, you will find that you will accomplish nothing out of it."

Anakin was aghast. How did she know all of that? Did Obi-Wan tell her? If he did, then he would make him pay for his insolence. These Jedi, they were all the same. Nosy, self-centered, and unable to save individuals from dying. He would learn how to save Padmé and crush all in his way. He would defeat this Jedi, then he would kill Obi-Wan, and he would save Yoda for last.

_His rage has revived_, Samus thought as she saw Anakin rising to his feet, lightsaber firmly in hand.

"I will not lose to you! I CANNOT LOSE!" he yelled in pure rage as he lunged for Samus. His strikes were considerably more powerful, but even that did not get past her. Samus was well-prepared for his rage from the very start. She blocked more oncoming blows. Then she caught Anakin off guard by dodging a thrust by leaping and landing _right on his lightsaber_. He was stunned at such a feat as he noticed an energy field between the bottom of her boot and his lightsaber. Once again, she kicked him in the gut and clipped his other leg, causing Anakin to fall again.

"Are you forgetting who you are dealing with?" Samus said, lightsaber pointing at Anakin. "I know you understand that life isn't fair. It never is fair, it never was fair, and it never will be fair. Just accept life's comforts and tragedies and live your life to the fullest. And even though you call yourself a Sith Lord, you cannot stop being a Jedi. A Jedi is a Jedi until the day he dies. He cannot become anything else. Even though I work as a bounty hunter, I am still a Jedi. It holds true for every Jedi. And even though you succumbed to the Dark Side, it holds true for you as well." Her words were cold as ice.

Anakin would not take anymore of these lies. He lifted himself up from the ground and turned to face his opponent. His eyes were now burning with rage that only a demon lord could possess. He lunged for Samus again. This time, they were evenly matched. But then Anakin did something unexpected; he kicked one of Samus's lightsabers out of her hand and sliced it with his own. This didn't phase her, though, as she began to attack more viciously than before. This was the ferocity of a Jedi who had faced a million deaths.

Anakin was now completely on the defensive again, but his rage would not allow it. He then lunged forward and succeeded in kicking her lightsaber out of her hands and slicing it in two. But that made him vulnerable to a Force attack by Samus, which sent him flying into the dome generated by her arm cannon. Samus then took this opportunity to summon her arm cannon with the Force and place it back on her right arm. She then changed beams. The length of it extended, but instead of angry red lava lining it, strips of flashing black and white lined it. Parts of the cannon changed from blue-silver to grey.

"Now allow me to show you the most powerful beam in my arsenal," Samus said as she fired a black sphere with a white tail at Anakin. He deflected it with his lightsaber, but it came back and hit him on the back, causing him to wince in pain.

"This is my Annihilator Beam. It combines both the Light and Dark Beams, thus creating a sound-based beam. It follows anything emitting a loud sound, namely the humming of your lightsaber," she said. Then she fired three more blasts of sonic energy at Anakin. No matter how many times he deflected them, the sonic energy spheres kept coming back. Samus took the time and charged up a giant sphere of resonating light and dark energy and fired it upon Anakin. It hit Anakin full force along with the other three sonic blasts, sending him flying to the other side of the now-decimated room. This did not stop him, though. Anakin stood up and charged at Samus as she was charging up another Disruptor. She dodged his slashes with ease, but she was caught off-guard with a kick to the gut. Anakin then created a deep gash in her armor and flesh and clipped her arm cannon. She fell, but not before using the Force to push him away.

Her arm cannon could only stand the recoil of two shots of her most powerful attack. Still on the ground, she charged up another sphere of light and dark energy. Anakin stood and leaped into the air about to perform a devastating downward slash. Time itself seemed to slow down as Anakin came ever closer to slicing his opponent clean in two. After what seemed like an eternity, Samus closed her eyes.

_Gotcha._

Anakin never saw it coming. The instant her arm flew back from recoil, a giant wall of sonic energy formed between Anakin and Samus, hitting him full force. Pain of an unheard of magnitude surged through Anakin's body. It was a full five seconds before the wall disappeared and let Anakin collapse on the ground. He was barely conscious.

Samus breathed a sigh of relief. Then she stood slowly and said this to Anakin: "Remember, it was your own rage that led to your defeat." She then walked slowly to where her gunship was waiting.

Anakin wasn't down yet. He may have lost to her, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Despite his serious injuries and endless pain, he crawled to a rejuvenation chamber that, despite Samus, had barely been touched. He then lifted himself into the chamber and sealed himself inside. It had been a full thirty minutes before he sensed Padmé. Now fully healed, he headed outside to see what Padmé was doing.

Samus was now inside her Hunter-Class Gunship, getting her wound treated. But then she sensed the souls of two Jedi fighting. It was Obi-Wan and Anakin! She moved her gunship to get a better view. First she saw a woman lying unconscious on the ground of the landing port, who she assumed was Padmé. Then she saw the duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan going on in the middle of a river of lava. They were dueling their very souls out. Then she saw Obi-Wan jump to a slope on the side of the lava river.

It wasn't like her to sit on the sidelines watching a fellow Jedi about to be killed. Then she glanced at her arm cannon, which was still in its Annihilator form. Sparks were flying out of it, and it was burned slightly. It can withstand only one more shock from the Sonic Boom before shutting down completely. And she noticed that Obi-Wan was on higher ground than Anakin was. To add to the advantage, she knew that Anakin would sense the Sonic Boom, thus throwing him off-guard and thus giving Obi-Wan the finishing blow. But she had to time it right.

She decided to go for it. She charged up a giant sonic orb once more. Sparks flew from her arm cannon and into the orb, thus giving it more power. Then she saw Anakin leap from the lone platform on the lava. Now was the time. She closed her eyes and fired

In the descending arc of his leap, Anakin sensed something coming his way. He raised his lightsaber to the left at the very last second. Another sonic wall formed on his left, but his lightsaber was able to cut the pain by half. Obi-Wan took his chance and sliced off Anakin's legs and his left arm. Anakin fell dangerously close to the river of lava. It was finally over.

Samus's arm cannon wasn't able to withstand the shock of the recoil. It was cracked and burned and sparks were furiously eking out of it before it finally shut down. Samus paid it no thought, though. Her next intention was the safety of Padmé. She flew her gunship towards the landing bay and leaped onto it. She then ran to the unconscious woman and inspected her. Then Obi-Wan came up to her, sweating furiously.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"Despite the intense heat and pressure on her neck, she's just unconscious. We better get her out of here," Samus stated as she lifted her up and handed her to Obi-Wan with great care. Then she leaped onto her gunship and followed Obi-Wan's transport.

After Padmé gave birth to her twins, whom she named Leia and Luke, she lost her will to live, and then she died. It was a heavy impact even to Samus. Now she was ready to leave. Before going, she said this to Obi-Wan:

"This will be the last time I may see you. I am going back to being a bounty hunter. But I will always remember these past battles. And I thank you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I should be the one that's thanking you. You gave me the opportunity to defeat Anakin with your Sonic Boom. I know, he was like a brother to me, and I had loved him very much. But it was best for the galaxy."

"Do not worry," Samus said with a smile, something that she hardly ever did. "What we did was best for everyone." She turned to her gunship. "And with that, excuse me. Farewell." She started to her gunship.

"Samus, may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said. A lone tear fell down Samus's cheek, a tear that she thought dried up long ago.

"It shall be with me, Master Kenobi. Always."

And there you have it. I win, writer's block!

Oh, and if I feel like writing again, I'll write an epilogue that takes place after Episode VI. I hope you enjoyed it, Star Wars and Metroid fans! Now please review!

May the light guide your dream of writing!

Lightpaladin


End file.
